


homemade happiness

by sleepymoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Jealous Dean, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after his fall, Castiel finds his coping mechanism. He starts baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homemade happiness

If there's one thing that they've all learnt about Cas, is that when he puts his mind to something, there's no way to talk him out of it.

So when the former angel announces that he's going to learn how to bake, it's no wonder that he sticks with the program by heart.

And given his newfound, sudden interest in food, he soon starts to experiment with different recipes, spending entire afternoons holed up in the bunker's kitchen, strolling around in the pink apron that Dean initially got him as a joke but that now he wears pretty much all the time.

 

At his very first attempt, he bakes chocolate chip cookies and brings them to Kevin's room.

He finds the prophet asleep at his desk, clearly passed out from exhaustion, his left cheek glued to a mess of scribbled notes and strange doodles. Castiel leaves the plate of cookies next to him and drapes a blanket over his shoulders, as he's seen Dean do with Sam countless times before.

 

The next morning, when Kevin shows up for breakfast, his face seems a little less haunted, a little less hollow, and he even thanks Castiel with the barest hint of a smile. Both Dean and Sam look up at that, surprised, and when Kevin explains, it's Dean the one who smirks and replies:

'What, no cookies for me and Sam? Thanks a lot, Cas, I thought we were your favorites!'

Cas doesn't respond to the slight jab, though, he just keeps eating his honey cheerios, and even if Dean grumbles some more under his breath, the matter drops soon after that.

 

 

 

Next week rolls around and this time Cas knocks on Sam's door.

Sam appears on the threshold, his eyes circled and tired; he looks unsure when he sees Castiel standing there with a plate in his hands.

'It's an organic carrot cake. The recipe said it's quite nutrient. I thought you might like it,' Cas supplies when the silence stretches far too long to be entirely comfortable.

' _Oh,_ ' Sam exclaims, seeming to startle out of his reveries.

He makes grabby hands at the plate with a joyous, incredulous grin.

'Thank you, Cas! I don't know what to say. It's- it's _awesome!'_

Later on, Dean finds his brother in the library, wearing a blissful expression while munching on a piece of orange, soft-looking cake, and off-handedly inquires about its source. Then he pretends not to be upset by Sam's cheerful answer.

 

'So, apparently, you're baking for everyone but me. Did I really piss you off that much?'

It's Dean's comment when he passes Cas in the corridor, more snark resounding in his words than he intended. He's not _sulking,_ he tells himself, horrified at the thought. Castiel doesn't say anything, which somehow upsets Dean even more than the whole thing combined. He timidly steps towards him, though, and he's about to lean in to peck him on the cheek when Dean bristles, pulling away with a scowl. He regrets it immediately after when he sees Cas' face fall, but it's too late and he _won't_ apologize, so he does the only sensible thing he can think of and stomps away.

 

 

 

A few days after that, during which Castiel keeps baking and Dean keeps giving the angel the cold shoulder, things seem to go back to normal.

On Thursday, though, the hunter hops down the stairs and into the kitchen very early, barely past dawn, and abruptly stops in his tracks when he sees Cas sitting in one of the chairs, looking like he spent the whole night on his feet, his shirt sleeves rolled up and his apron covered in flour and jam, his hair spiking up wildly a bit more than usual. Dean himself is only clad in his boxers and a faded t-shirt, – he wasn't expecting anyone to be up at this hour and didn't bother getting dressed. Cas looks up at him, blue eyes almost glowing in the soft morning light.

There's a pie on the table, next to Cas' elbow. Raspberry, judging from the heavenly smell.

'The recipe proved to be more difficult than I originally anticipated,' Cas says sheepishly, 'It took me more time than I expected, but I wanted to get it right.'

' _Oh,_ ' Dean says then, very intelligently, and they simply stare at each other until Dean feels the corners of his mouth twitch in amusement and embarrassment in equal measure.

'You must be thinking I'm such an asshole,' he says ruefully, and he's _blushing,_ of all things.

Castiel shakes his head.

'Of course not, Dean. I only regret it took me so long to learn how to properly bake a pie. I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel left out, believe me. I- I wanted to surprise you,' he adds, as Dean reaches forward and takes him by the hands, tugging him upright so he can circle his waist with his arms, nuzzle his neck while finding a convenient place to hide his flaming cheeks at the same time, because Cas _baked him a pie,_ even though Dean treated him like shit, and that's just- ... that's probably a lot, as far as declarations go.

'No, no, I'm the one who has to apologize. I was only being a jealous jerk,' he counters, thumbs stroking circles into the skin of Cas' hipbones.

He mouths lightly against his warm jaw, where the pulse never fails to quicken at Dean's proximity.

'Let me make it up to you,' he adds, crowding Cas against the table and leaning forward so that their lips brush with every uttered word.

'Oh?,' Cas breathes, his arms circling Dean's shoulders, his smile relaxed and vaguely teasing, 'What do you have in mind, exactly?'

'Well, I was thinking along the lines of me, you, a bed...' he murmurs, grinning as Cas nods along, their noses bumping together.

'Mmh. I like your idea so far.'

' _And_ we should be taking this amazing pie with us...'

'No objections from me,' Cas nods again, smiling.

' _And_ you should be wearing your apron,' Dean continues, flattening his open palms onto the soft mounds of the former angel's ass and quickly swallowing Castiel's moans one by one, '... and _nothing else.'_

 

 


End file.
